


Over His Head

by doomtwinkie (shinysparks)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst and Crack, I've had waaaaay too much caffeine, Ichabbie Forever, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Yes I know, Yes together, kinda sorta happily ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/doomtwinkie
Summary: She wasn't going to let him live down losing his head...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymelady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/gifts).



> To my dearest bestie, for showing me that manip of headless Crane and spawning this evil little plot bunny, this fic is for you. <3
> 
> I had to google puns for this. I kid you not.

Ichabod Crane stood there, his incorporeal form shivering, as he stared down at his lifeless corpse lying there in front of him; bloody, mangled, and decapitated. His head laid a short distance away; facedown, also bloody. Crane eyed it for a moment, before staring back at his lifeless body, and then back to his head. His now ghostly fingers wiggled at his sides, twitching like mad as the reality of his own death began to sink in; how sudden it was, and how final it would ultimately be.

His death had been swift, and it hadn't hurt, not really - especially when compared to the absolute agony of his first death those centuries before. The blade that had severed his head from his neck had been so very sharp; not to mention, he was already addled and barely conscious, anyway. He’d not seen the person, or creature, that had attacked him in that dark room, but they had been strong and relentless in their attack. Whomever it was, though, had bested Crane easily. Deep down, he hoped it wasn’t anything embarrassing. _Please don’t let it be a leprechaun,_ he muttered in quiet prayer...

He then felt an arm wrap around him gently, pulling him into a close, warm embrace. He looked down, only to find his dear Leftenant right there next to him.

“Even if it is, at least you met the challenge _head_ on, Crane,” Abbie told him, grinning from ear to ear.

Crane’s eyes begin to tear up (metaphorically, at least,) and he turned and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

“I go away for a little while and look at you...” She said, trying to suppress a smirk, “...you got so far in... over your _head_.”

Crane’s eyes stopped metaphorically tearing up. They shot open and stared into the darkness.

“I’ve been watching for a while,” she continued, “and I just can’t make _heads or tails_ of any of this. I’m sure it must have been such a _pain in the neck_ , Crane - a _head_ ache, even.”

He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. Abbie bit her lip to keep from giggling. She took a deep breath (also, metaphorically,) and kept going.

"I mean, I think it's great you decided to stick your _neck_ out for someone, but I knew this was where you were _headed_." She gave off a slight snort, her resolve beginning to break, “still, I’m glad you decided to meet that impending doom with your _head_ held high.”

"Leftenant..." Crane said with a sigh, eyeing her. 

“Even if you did get a _head_ of yourself here. _Head over heels_ , in fact.” Abbie snickered.

"Miss Mills..."

“I bet it makes your _head_ spin.” She said, “especially since that new ‘partner’ of yours clearly has her _head_ up her...”

“Abbie!”

She looked up and grinned at him, still laughing. Pushing herself up onto her toes, she reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back passionately, and with longing; and each of their ghostly forms began to glow as they necked. They glowed bright and brighter, beginning to float upwards together; out of the dark room, through the building, into the starry sky.

“Where are we _headed_?” Crane asked, sensing their ascension and breaking from the kiss (and then groaning when he realized he’d just made a pun, himself.)

Abbie hugged him closer, close enough their essences began to combine, becoming one.

“Don’t worry your _head_ about it, Crane,” she said, smiling, as they faded together...


End file.
